


Hammock Naps

by Tribble_Trouble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribble_Trouble/pseuds/Tribble_Trouble
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro loved lazy afternoons.





	Hammock Naps

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really nervous about posting this. This will be my first published story on AO3 and I really hope at least one person enjoys it. I hope it's not too poorly written ^^;
> 
> I got this idea from the prompt: "Imagine your OTP on a hammock together. Person B is asleep on Person A's chest and Person A has one foot on the floor so they can rock the hammock in hopes of keeping Person B asleep."

Kuroo Tetsuro loved lazy afternoons. The kind where the evening sun turned the sky a flaming amber, and along with the light breeze, kept it warm but not stiflingly so.

The late summer weather had been enough to draw him outside with a book, and he had let himself relax into the hammock they had in the garden, one he had brought simply on a whim while out shopping one day with Koutarou.

He had been out here for at least three hours, so engrossed in his book that he missed when Kei had come home from a long day at work and only actually noticed his boyfriend was home when the blond had appeared in his line of sight.

Tetsuro only had to see the small pinch between his brow and the tired look in his eyes, to know that he had had a shitty day at work. Without a word, he’d opened his arms in invitation and Kei wasted no time in crawling onto the hammock, with practiced ease, and flopping down onto his chest.

Nearly an hour had passed and he was still laying in the same position. Kei had fallen asleep, his cheek pressed against Tetsuro’s chest – Tetsu had been thoughtful enough to remove his glasses – his legs resting between Tetsuro’s and one of his arms hanging down over the edge.

Tetsuro had let one leg fall, his foot pressed to the wooden decking so that he could softly rock the hammock in lazy swings, the gentle motion soothing for the both of them. His right hand held the book against Kei’s back so he could continue to read it, his other hand was buried into Kei’s soft blond hair.

Sure, his leg was starting to ache from keeping it in motion for so long and his wrist hurt from the way he was holding the book, but he wouldn’t even think of moving when Kei was so relaxed and content. He loved him to damn much to do that.

So yeah, Kuroo Tetsuro loves lazy afternoons with hammock naps and Kei cuddles, and he wouldn’t trade them for anything else in the world.


End file.
